The present invention relates to a remote controller, and more particularly, to a multifunctional remote controller and a method for controlling multiple appliances using the same.
A conventional remote controller controls a single appliance. For example, a remote controller for a television controls only the functions of the television, not those of other home appliances such as a telephone. Also, the large number of buttons of the remote controller makes it inconvenient to select a function of the home appliance.